The Immortality of Sir Leon
by The Owl Mage
Summary: King Uther is suspicious of Sir Leon's continued survival so has charged him with sorcery. Can Gaius find the true cause of the Knight's immortality or will Sir Leon be fated for the chopping block. A sort-of-but-not-quite sequel to Why Camelot couldn't keep a blacksmith, but can stand alone. One-Shot.


**_Disclaimer:_********_Not mine. If it was, different characters would have died in the final episode. If there even was a final episode :D_**

**_This is not betaed_**

* * *

_**The Immortality of Sir Leon**_

* * *

"Leon, you have been charged with the use of magic to achieve immortality. However as a noble knight, you have this chance to plead you case. What do you have to say to yourself?" King Uther of Camelot started down at the young man who knelt before him. The royal remembered the last time the warrior had knelt before him; it was a more joyous as he had just become Sir Leon.

Said knight started up at his liege, face confused. "Sire I don't understand. I know the evils of magic, and have fought hard against it along side my brothers in arms. Please Sire I am innocent!"

"Enough." Uther was angry and sickened. Magic had crept like a disease into the very heart of his kingdom. His son has been targeted; his daugh-er-ward had been taken by that Bi-ahhhh-witch and now a loyal Knight so close to his family had been found a sorcerer. "Take him away. His titles and lands shall be stripped from him. As a former noble, you shall be granted an execution by beheading by the sword. This shall commence at dawn. May your soul be purged."

As the guards dragged the disgraced knight away, the golden haired prince stepped forward. "Sire, please. Leon is one of the last knights that I would accuse of being a sorcerer. What proof is there" Arthur pleaded at his father.

"Proof? Arthur the man himself is proof. How else can he survive when all our other Knights fall?"

Arthur sighed. "Father, be reasonable. He is not the only one to come out of these attacks alive. My manservant does it all the time and he is not even a fighter. And we all know Merlin is too stupid to be able to cast magic." The two royals looked towards the mentioned servant who had just managed to trip over air walking over to Gaius. The younger of the rulers turned back to his father. "And anyway sire, couldn't it be possible that this is a trick to cause panic in the court. I can not think of a better way, bar attacking the royal family itself, to cause a distraction."

Uther considered the prince's word. "Very well, have a Gaius look for the true cause of Sir Leon's immortality. However if nothing is discovered in seven days, the execution will go ahead."

* * *

The guards stepped aside to let a figure through to the cells, not bothering to escort the young man to his destination. The servant has visited the dungeons, both as a guest of the cells and a visitor, that he knew his way better than most of the guards.

Merlin, for that was who the servant was, quickly made his way to Sir Leon's cell. Reaching the door he peered through at man, who was asleep. "Leon, Leon, wake up." The warlock reached through the bars to tug at the knight's leg, which was just in reach.

Leon bolted awake, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Seeing Merlin, the noble frowned in confusion. Sure he liked the cheerful young man but they weren't exactly friends. In fact, apart from the times Merlin had accompanied Arthur to training and on quests and hunts, they had never really interacted.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

Merlin grinned "Arthurs managed to convince the king to hold of on the execution so Gaius can see what's really behind your supposed immortality. But you need to tell me everything you experience during your near death experiences."

Leon started at the suddenly serious servant; it was like a whole different man stood in front of him, a wise, noble man. The imprisoned knight nodded and started to talk.

* * *

"A thousand voices?" a white eyebrow rose up a forehead as he repeated what his ward had just said.

Merlin nodded, flipping through a book in his hands. "That's what he said. When he is about to die, he hears a thousand voices, mostly female, screaming. Mostly his name but some are screaming no. Then it's like there's this force protecting him for harm or healing him or leading help towards him."

The other eyebrow rose. That was one of the oddest things he had heard, but then he remembered the pre-watershed effect. Sighing at the weirdness of his life, especially since his nephew had come to live with him, the aged man of scientist sat down and reached for a tome. It was going to be a long search.

* * *

Seven days, a hundred books, a group of worried knights, a tried warlock and a fed up healer later, the court had once again gathered to hear the fate of Sir Leon.

The King addressed his friend. "Gaius, the week is up. Do you have anything that proves Leon's innocence?"

The older man nodded. "Sire, I have found mention of a curse known of the popularity curse." He announced dramatically, as announcements of this nature should be done.

Silence rang through the hall. As the most powerful men in the room, bar the King (and a certain Warlock but only two people in Camelot where aware of that), Arthur spoke up. "Popularity curse? And how does that work? Is it magic?"

The physician nodded at the blonde. "Yes Sire, the popularity curse is a powerful spell that can only be cast on others and not them selves. My ward spoke to Sir Leon and reported to me that he hears a thousand voices screaming when he is about to die. His is the hallmark of the spell. The magic summons spirits known as fans. These fans protect the target of the spell."

The warrior was confused. "Why would they do that? Especially on a knight of Camelot, someone who fights and opposes Magic."

Gaius stared at Arthur, silently chastising him for interrupting. "The casters of the spell gain power by the happiness of the fans. The fans gain happiness as people they like survive. The caster knows who and what these spirits like by forces known as rating and polls"

Uther nodded knowingly. "Of course, I knew a noble would be incapable of being a sorcerer. Release Sir Leon at once and help him to prepare to ride out after the sorcerers who framed him. Gaius, do we know the identity of those behind this."

"Sire, only one group of magic users is able to cast this spell. They are known as the Producers. Killing every member of this group is the only way to ensure that the spell will never be cast again, although there is no guaranty that it will ware off victims already targeted."

The royals nodded. The king dismissed the court and sent his son of to prepare. The sooner these producers are dead, the sooner they can go back to searching for Morgana. The sooner his magic-less loyal kind family was complete again, the sooner he can relax.

* * *

_A/N: A little celebration One-Shot due to the fact that I managed to finish two assignments(a 50 page whopper and a 8 page report) in a week, and two of those days I was unable to write due to work._

_This is a sort of but not really a sequel to_**_Why Camelot couldn't keep a blacksmith. _**_I know this has been sort of done before but I was inspired by _**_BookDragon87 _**_who left a comment on the mentioned fic. They mentioned Sir Leon and how he never seems to die and well this was born. The spell mentioned here is a reference to how Rupert Young became a regular. _

_I also want to thank _**_Kripkeisgod_**_for her comment. _


End file.
